


"Best Friend"

by cyber_phobia



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: "yeah he's always been like that", And he's got one!, Canon Compliant, Gen, Old Friends, Prowl and Reader are amica endura, Prowl is insensitive, Prowl needs a friend, Reunions, Teasing, but also a little right, dark cybertron, this is for my fellow aromantic fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_phobia/pseuds/cyber_phobia
Summary: When the Lost Light returns to Cybertron, Prowl makes an effort to greet Chromedome in his own patented Prowl way, not realizing he has an old friend among the crew he would probably have better chances with.It's a good thing Chromedome threw him over that cliff.
Relationships: Constructicons & Prowl, Prowl & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	"Best Friend"

You looked upwards uneasily, watching as Prowl and Chromedome spoke to each other about something you could not hear. You could only hope that they were reconciling, considering their last encounter had not gone as well as one would have hoped. You had not been on Cybertron since that war had driven you and other cybertronians off of your planet.

The Lost Light had picked you up off of some planet that even you did not know the name of. The only thing you knew of it was that it’s inhabitants were very large for organics, which had been very disconcerting for you when you realized they nearly came up to your waist. Oh, they had been friendly enough, but for a cybertronian whose only experience with organics was with species that barely made it to your pede, it was unnerving. Needless to say, it had been a relief to leave, what you considered to be, a backwards planet.

You and Rodimus had arranged to stop off at Cybertron, where you would stay. It had been a pleasant surprise for you to find your Amica so soon after leaving the Lost Light ship, though you had not departed from the crew yet. You thought it best to wait before reuniting with the black and white mech after seeing him follow Chromedome.

In your distracted state of mind, you failed to notice that the very mech you had been thinking about, had toppled over the cliff face, straight towards your position. You made a startled, static laced, noise as you felt the sudden force and weight knock you down. You looked over your shoulder to see your disgruntled and surprised Amica looking back. “Have you gotten heavier?” you asked, still caught off guard. You would have laughed right there and then at Prowls expression if you weren’t just as shocked as him.

“Come on Prowl, on your feet. I’m just warming up.” you heard Chromedome speak from somewhere behind you, his voice very angry.

Prowls face turned dark as he lifted himself off of you. Surprisingly, the Constructicons were cheering your Amica on. You hadn’t questioned why they were here, but now you really wanted to know. 

The former enforcer was very angry, almost hateful. “You are just like everyone else: Bee, Rodimus, Springer-everyone. You are so preoccupied with the day-to-day. So distracted by little things like quests and feuds and friendships that you miss the bigger picture.” You saw Prowl shift for a moment, as if preparing “I’m sorry that Rewind died. But for goodness sake-” Prowl suddenly lunged at Chromedome, punching him in the face “-Get some perspective!”

“Prowl!” you leapt for the mech, dragging him backwards to distance him and Chromedome as Ultra Magnus shouted “Enough!” He had seemingly been notified about the worsening situation.

He put a hand out near Chromedome, unsure if the mech would try anything. “This is ill becoming of you. Both of you.” he said sternly. Prowl brushed off something from his plating, attempting futilely to cool down “Man handling a senior officer… Hardly appropriate behaviour for the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.” You ran a servo over your face, he just couldn’t not make one last jab at somebot. _ At least some things don’t change. Not necessarily a good thing. _

Luckily, Ultra Magnus didn’t seem to be affected,easily supplying his own answer “Didn’t you hear?_ I quit _. Though I can still make a citizen’s arrest.” Prowl narrowed his optics “Oh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Magnus made a grave expression “You cast a long shadow Prowl. You may not have been aboard the Lost Light, but your presence was always felt. you put Overlord on board, you sent Skids and Getaway to remove Tyrest...” You frowned, uncomfortable.

“Your point?” You didn’t like where this was going. You warily stepped forward, unsure if Magnus would do something drastic. Magnus’ face became more animated as he spoke “You actions have consequences- only you’re never there to suffer them! Never!” the former enforcer stepped up to Prowl, who replied angrily, almost seething “You want to talk to me about consequences? Talk to Chromedome! He gave the Decepticons the keys to my head!” The situation was becoming worse, but you dare not step in between the two of them “Magnus, now is not the time to-” you tried to intervene, but were cut off by Magnus himself. ”You spend your life loading guns and asking other people to fire them- and when innocents get caught in the crossfire, you dismiss it as collateral damage!” Ultra Magnus was so furious, that he didn’t notice your attempts to salvage the situation.

“But where is this going? Is there any line you won’t cross? Any mark your you're prepared to overstep? We beat the Decepticons. We defeated Tyrest. Once we’ve taken down Shockwave, who does that leave? Who else wants to control everything?” Ultra Magnus was looming over Prowl now, but the cybertronian before him did not become afraid, instead becoming more irate at each passing second. “Is that a threat? Are you threatening me Minimus Ambus?”

You pulled your amica away from the larger mech “Prowl, you need to calm down. We don’t need this.” you spoke to him in an almost commanding way, the word ‘we’ seemed to catch his attention. However, your words were almost unheard by the rest as the group of observing Constructicons suddenly became aggressive “Hey, ain’t nobody threatens Prowl.” “You gettin’ the itch Longhaul?” “The Devastator itch?” “Yeah, you wanna team up and scratch it?”

Your face twisted in confusion and mock hurt “Hold on, Prowl? Did you replace me?” you saw Prowl pinch the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed with the situation, the people, everything. _ Humor doesn’t fix everything, but at least it’s a start. _

Ultra Magnus straightened, regaining his blank yet serious expression. “We’ll leave you to your new friends. I’m glad you’ve found company...” you looked at Magnus suspiciously as he turned away from the group that had gathered, beginning to walk away “-because you’re the loneliest mech I’ve ever met.”_ That hurt. _ What had happened to change you’re amica so much?

You already knew the answer though:_ The war _.

You can’t expect someone to be the same after seeing so many dead. After having to kill so many. You removed your gaze from the retreating form of Ultra Magnus to face your amica. “Prowl.” he looked at you, a hard expression still on his face. “Hey.” You finally greeted him properly. The smile you gave him became sly in mere seconds, already falling back into old habits.

“Nice to know I’m at least worth five mechs to you.” you joked. He seemed to deflate a little, though in exhaustion or something else you didn’t know “It’s… nice to see you again.” he said, rather awkwardly. “A six million year vacation is a bit long.” you hummed. “I had considered that you didn’t… that you had... ” you frowned at his reluctant speech

“The odds of your survival were low.” he said finally. You gave a small chuckle “Such lack of faith Prowl.” You saw a flicker of a smile at that.

You looked over your shoulder, seeing the bright green mechs watching the both of you interact. “Mind explaining them?” you asked, jabbing a thumb towards the group of combiners. The dramatic shift from serious to annoyed was enough to make you let out a bewildered laugh “That bad?” you asked, a full grin on your face.

Prowl looked at the five cybertronians with a guarded, yet irritated gaze “There company is certainly not by willing choice.” he spoke harshly. “Nice to know that your knack for offensive comments and insults hasn’t changed.” You gave him a suggestive look, “Conjux’s?” You asked cheekily. Prowl gave you a horrified and betrayed look “_ What?” _ He balked “No! Absolutely not!”

“Really?” you looked disappointed, further irking the mech. “No five big strong mechs to keep you safe while I’m away? You could do with that, considering your talent of speech.” the black and white mech gave you a heated glare, causing you to laugh. “You know, bots would probably like you more if you smiled once in a while.” you teased. “They want to know you’re still cybertronian.” Prowl scoffed “I guess I cannot say my appearance is enough to prove that?”

You stayed silent, but still smiled as you lifted your optics to look at the sky to indulge in past memories and begin to catch up with your amica. Your smile wilted as your gaze focused on the dark atmosphere of Cybertron.

It looked odd, different. There was something wrong, something missing. The sky was different. Your optics widened as a great amount of shining stars suddenly seemed to disappear in front of your optics.

“Prowl,” you spoke worriedly as you lifted a servo to point upwards “The stars are going out, disappearing.” Prowl looked serious once more, wearing the blank expression he was known for “No, not the stars.” he replied “Something’s in front of them.” You gave a tired sigh. _ Our problems were supposed to be over after the war. _

Turning to face Prowl, you found empty space. Your spark sank as you spotted his retreating form already heading towards Iacon. _ Not even a goodbye? _

Prowl looked over his shoulder with an odd expression. _ Apprehension? _“Are you coming?” He questioned. The fallen expression you had adopted easily fell away to an easy grin.

“Of course.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely old work I unburied and fixed up enough to post it with confidence.  
I've begun to realize I've been supplying my fellow aromantics with The Goods™ before I even realized it.


End file.
